Dimmy? Jean? both?
by super destiel
Summary: Summary: Jimmy died and went to heaven. This is what his personal heaven is like. Warnings; Shower sex, language, PWP.
1. Chapter 1

_all rights go to Eric Kripke. _

**One.**

Out of all the crazy things that happened to Jimmy Novak while lending his body to an angel, he only remembered one face clearest, Dean Winchesters.

Being taken over, he was only conscience part of the time. When he was awake, he saw Dean and he could feel the hormones surgine through his veins and apparently Castiel could feel it too.

After Jimmy died, he was sent to heaven by his reaper. Except he couldn't really tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**two.**

* * *

Jimmy opened the door of a beautiful, two story, suburban house with a side porch. He did his normal routine, hanging his trench coat on the coat hanger, and throwing his keys on the counter.

He wondered why he was alone, Jimmy shrugged it off though, decided to go upstairs and take a shower.

He walked up the carpeted staircase, and his hand gripped the glimmering metal raining.

When he opened the door to the master bedroom, Jimmy's jaw nearly dropped, and he could almost hear his pulse quicken and speed.


	3. Chapter 3

**three.**

* * *

The bedroom was big all in itself, and in the middle of the room, was a bed shaped like a heart. On top of the bed, was a very naked Dean Winchester with a rose.

It was all very cliche, but Jimmy loved every second of it.

Dean held out the rose saying

"Welcome home sexy." Jimmy smiled at this and strolled up to him, taking the rose. Jimmy smelled it before gently tossing it aside and crawling over Dean like an animal and pinned down his naked body with his own clothed one and kissing him passionately, tongues colliding.

Jimmy only pulled away for air but continued his ministrations on Deans neck, kissing and sucking, making Dean moan out loud.

"too.. many. clothes." Dean gasped out, gripping Jimmys suit.

Jimmy looked Dean in the eyes and smiled.

"I agree. I was planning on showering, actually."

"May I join you?" Dean asked, smirking.

"Of course."

and they both got off the bed, Dean leading Jimmy to the bathroom hand in hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four.**

* * *

Soon, Jimmy's clothes were just a pile on the bathroom floor. Dean turned on the hot water and they both got in, shivering a bit at the water hitting their naked skin.

Dean took the shampoo, putting some of it onto his hands and running them through Jimmy's hair. Knowing exactly what his weakness was, Dean tugged a bit at the root of his hair and Jimmy moaned.

Dean continued to wash his hair, but as soon as all the shampoo was all washed down the drain, Dean couldn't do anything else because he could feel his body being pressed up against the tile in the shower. It was cold, but Jimmy kissing him, made him forget all about it.

"I want you." Jimmy whispered gruffly in Deans ear, kissing from the bottom of his ear and down his collarbone.

Dean flipped them around and kissed Jimmy again. Without much warning, Dean wrapped a hand around Jimmy's cock, making Jimmy groan, echoing in the expensive bathroom. After Dean started stroking him, Jimmy could feel himself teetering on the edge.

"Dean, stop. I want you inside of me."

Dean was happy to comply.

"Spread." Dean said in such a low octave that Jimmy had to stifle another moan. Jimmy opened his legs for Dean, only Dean. Dean took his finger, already wet from the shower and added just the slightest pressure to Jimmy's puckered hole, not yet penetrating.

"Dean." Jimmy gasped, gripping Deans shoulders.

"What is it, Jimmy? What do you want?" Dean said, with a big shit-eating grin on his face.

"Take me, Dean." He said, and Dean slipped the finger inside of jimmy.

Jimmy was almost overwhelmed with the sensations of Deans finger inside of his, to the knuckle, but he still wanted more. Dean added another finger, stretching him and preparing him for his cock. When he was ready, Dean removed his fingers, leaving Jimmy feeling empty. That soon was resolved when Dean slicked up his cock with the shower water and eased in slowly to the hilt.

Dean waited for him to adjust, till Jimmy practically yelled at him to move. Dean started to make short, erratic thrusts into him, making them both moan at the feeling.

Dean used Jimmy's kink against him, pulling at his hair right as Dean hit his prostate, and Jimmy nearly lost it right there, moaning as he gripped the back of Deans neck.

As he was pounding into Jimmy, Dean gripped the base of his cock, stroking him. That was what send him over the edge, thick ropey come coating both there stomachs and on Deans hand.

After a few more thrusts, Dean followed suit, and Jimmy could feel Deans release inside of him.

After catching there breaths, they both cleaned off and Dean finished conditioning Jimmy's hair, loving the feeling of running his hands through the dark locks.


	5. Chapter 5

**five **

* * *

Dean had given Jimmy one of his AC/DC t-shirts and he was wearing it with sweatpants while he and Dean were cuddling under the covers of the king-sized bed.

"Hey. Watch this." Dean said, and he reached for a remote of the side table, oddly. Dean pressed a button on it and Jimmy saw, in front of him, a big wide screen TV come out from behind the big dresser in front of them.

Jimmy just sat there, and Dean had a smile on his face. Dean smiling made Jimmy smile, almost like the happiness was radiating off of him until Jimmy couldn't feel any other emotion. To be completely honest, Jimmy forgot the last time he was _sad._

"I want to show you my favorite program." Dean said, clicking more buttons till Dr. Sexy MD played on the huge Tv screen.

They both stayed like that, cuddling with each other until the sun went down.


	6. Chapter 6

**six.**

* * *

Jimmy woke up to the smell of pancakes, and.. was it? syrup? So Jimmy shot out of bed, as best as he could, stumbling over the endless mountain of comfortable sheets and the big red comforter.

After going down the big stairs, he took a left through the dining hall to get to the kitchen.

Dean was cooking, complete with a "kiss the cook" apron and chefs' hat. Jimmy smiled at the irony and went up to him to peck him on the lips. laughing, he said

"You know, you didn't have to do this for me."

"I am here to cater to your needs." Dean replied

"Hm thats odd." Jimmy thought, but sat down at the head of the table anyways, as Dean brought over the plate of breakfast to be placed in front of him, and Dean sat down. Jimmy ate ferverously, enjoying every bite.

For the rest of the day, Jimmy ate almost everything, Dean had cooked up, lunch, dinner, snacks.

At the end of the day, Jimmy felt the strong urge to step on the scale, after eating so much, only to find that nothing had changed.


End file.
